There has been proposed a related-art printing apparatus having a function of correcting position and density of an image. When receiving a printing job, such a related-art printing apparatus carries out a correcting process by determining whether or not a certain condition to perform a correcting process is satisfied, e.g. whether or not the number of print pages that was printed out throughout a previous correcting process reaches a certain value, or the like, and if it is determined YES, performs a correcting process. In the correcting process, a print unit prints a certain pattern, measures the pattern, and corrects position and density of an image based on a result of measuring the pattern. By executing a printing job after the correcting process, high quality image can be ensured.
Meanwhile, since the correct process also leads to disadvantages such as an increase in consumption of a print toner and an increase in a user's waiting time, it is unfavorable to perform the correcting process frequently. However, the user likely to become more dissatisfied to quality of a printed image as the period during which the correcting process is not performed becomes longer.
In such a case, a user can obtain a high quality image by instructing the related-art printing apparatus to perform a correcting process and by reprinting a corrected image after the correcting process. However, such reprinting may be difficult to perform or may be troublesome according to situations. In the related-art, convenience for the user according to such situations was not considered.